Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Drago Blaze
by Treyl3
Summary: The Miraculous, Jewelry of incredible power, but 3 teens have been chosen to wield them and protect the city of Pairs from the evil villain known as, Hawk Moth. But the Dragon also has to push to people together, who both don't have the courage to do so themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Only own OC**

 **The beginning of an adventure is a fateful one, but things sometimes don't turn out as they plan when they first start. Our story begins in Paris, when on old man and his Kwami have three special boxes for three chosen people, each holding something special in each. But our story begins before the boxes are bestowed.(Cue the dialogue)**

 **Long ago magic jewels were bestowed to rid the world of evil, and these were, the Miraculous. Throughout history, people have used these jewels for the good of the human race. 3 of these miraculous, however, are more powerful than the others, the earrings of the ladybug which bestows the power of creation, the ring of black cat which bestows the power of destruction, and finally the pendent of the dragon which bestows a perfect harmony of both. It is said that the wielder of these three will gain the power of a god, but no one knows for sure, it is, to many, myth and legends, maybe.**

 **(Now the story begins)**

* * *

"Master!" it was a regular day, till a green Kwami called out to its master, "It's the Moth Miraculous!" The master, however was busy with a customer, that he unfortunately had to push out to leave.

"How is this possible!? I thought it was lost forever," a short old man thought aloud.

"Unfortunately not, I felt it's aura, and it was dark however, I felt that it's in the hands of a dark power," said the turtle Kwami.

"This is troublesome, we must locate Nooroo before this evil takes over the world," the man raises his right wrist showing a bracelet with a turtle charm on it, "Time to transform," he starts doing the transformation poses, then he gets a cramp in his back and falls down on the ground on all fours.

"Master, you need to let it go, you're-"

"-Still young, I'm 186, I was still good looking at 111, heck, I even got married at that age, but you're right, I can no longer do it alone, we'll need some help." he then goes over to the record player, and inputs a code. It opens up revealing what looks like an ancient jewelry box.

Upstairs

Up in one of the buildings rooms in the living quarters of the shop was a boy of about 14 or 15. He had Jet-black hair, pale skin, and amber eyes that burned like a raging fire. He was in pajamas, even though it was the first day of school, he was homeschooled by his grandfather. He was currently reading a book on French history that he was assigned to do, that is, till he received a knock on his bedroom door. Speaking of his room it was a regular size room, it had a queen size bed, the room itself however was neat and orderly, and while his grandpa didn't really like technology, he had a phone, a TV, and a computer for things. He has lived with his grandfather for nearly his whole life, his parents were in an accident about 12 years ago, he loved living there, but he never really got to meet any people his age. He felt lonely at times, but he did make one good friend while living in Paris. Adrien Agresre, both felt the same lonely feeling, but meet one-day by chance in the park. Adrien, however was a model, a rich boy, and the son of Gabriel Agresre, the owner of the Gabriel Brand which was a large fashion company known throughout all of france, which made his best-friend even more famous. He has, of course, hanged out with him, his father has approved of him being friends with his son, and he was asked to also be a model, which he agreed to reluctantly. Anyways he heard a knock on the door, and went to open it to see his grandfather with a smile on his face.

"Hello grandfather, what can I do for you," what also made him more special is how pure of heart he was, he never broke a promise, and always helped others. It made his grandpa proud to know that he has raised a fine child/student. Back to the present, his grandfather also had a small jewelry box in his hand.

"Happy early birthday, grandson."

"Grandpa, you know my birthday is in a few months, right?"

"Yes, I know, but you should listen to what I have for you."

"Okay, what did you want to tell me?"

"This box, came in the mail this morning, it must hold something very important and very valuable, keep it safe, and use it well." the old man went back downstairs, while leaving a suspicious Drake in his room.

"Odd…, my birthday isn't for another 3 months, I wonder what's in the box?" he opens it and an orange sphere of light came from inside of it blinding him, once the light disperse, it leaves a small creature. It was orange in color, it had a head that resembled a dragon, a small body with stubby appendages, and a pair of unflapping wings as it floats, it's eyes were like fire, with the color to match. Drake was confused, some reason happy, and mainly curious. "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Dracco, a Kwami."

"A Kwami?"

"I'm a being who grants power to those who are worthy. You, along with two others, have these powers. My power grants both creation and destruction, so I'm a balance of both."

"Wow, that's amazing, but why were you in the box?"

"I was awaiting someone who sees past both light and darkness, you are that person, Drake."

"H-how do you know my name!?"

"We were destined to meet actually, you see unlike my two counterparts, my chosen is very rare due to how people hearts are, you have a pure heart and soul, which is one of the many necessities that my chosen needs."

"Wow, how many others are there, not including the one you just said though."

"Over 100, but you made the cut by leaps and bounds."

"Well, Dracco…"Drake sees a small glint, he looks back into the box behind the dragon Kwami. He sees a round small pendant with a silver chain on the charm, on the pendant he sees the face of a dragon facing sideways to his right. It had five white fangs attached to it's black head, with three on the top and two on the bottom and an orange background. He instantly asked the Kwami about the weird necklace. "Draco, what's the necklace for anyways?"

"It's a Miraculous," the small dragon answers.

"What's that?"

"It's the object used for me to grant you your powers."

"Well I guess I'll wear it always then," Drake then puts on the necklace, but when he did, it turned grey in color, "why did it change color?"

"It's because, I haven't yet combined with it, but to do so, just say, **'Dracco, Ignite,'** to de-transform, just say 'extinguish' instead of ignite, or use the dragonforce and wait five minutes."

"What's dragonforce, and why five minutes?"

"Dragonforce is the power of both good and bad luck, but both happen by chance at random, and five minutes because of how much power you use in using it, it will cause you to detransform."

"What does Dragonforce do?"

"It gives you the power of a dragon on some of you body parts, like either your hands, feet, or you could even grow a tail, or possibly something else entirely, plus you're able to fly without it, just think of the right word is all." Wow, neat power, but could end up horrible if the wrong body part/power is activated, and flying was a major bonus too.

"Okay, last question, who are the other two who have a kwami like me?"

"I don't know, but I can tell you the names of the Kwamis, they are Tikki and Plagg. There are more Kwamis, but they are of lesser power."

"Thanks Dracco, I appreciate you answering my questions."

"By the way, when are you going to get dressed?" Drake looks down to see that he's still in his red pajamas.

"Uhh...how about right now," he zooms to the closet and pulls out a pair of pants, black sneakers, a blue short sleeve t-shirt, a red sleeveless jacket, and a long white scarf that was knotted in the back and nearly touches the floor, "okay, how about we go out, I know that classes at the school are out, or we could transform and see the town ourselves-" the tv is accidentally turned on when Dracco sits on the Remote. It showed a monster called 'Stone Heart' and he was rampaging through the city. "Okay forget the plan of exploring today, **Dracco Ignite,** " the Dragon Kwami spiraled into the pendant, and it turned back into what it was earlier, then began the transformation.

Drake first brought a hand to his face and swiped it across, making a mask appear in a fiery glow, also altering his eyes, turning his pupils into dragon slits and making his irises red-orange, the color of fire. He then runs his hands through his hair, making it spike-up and causing two draconic horns pointing backwards to appear. And in a wave of fire he was clad in a skin-tight suit, and with one final action, strikes a pose. Drake looked into the mirror and was marveled at what he was wearing, the suit had a scaly pattern on it with the torso area being a lighter shade of color than the rest of the suit, which was golden orange, and the mask and horns were the same color. He had on gloves with claws sticking out of them, and a pair of steel toed boots(with the steel being orange colored) that reached his upper ankles. He turns around and sees a pair of wing imprints on the back of the suit, though he was told that he is able to fly, he didn't know how. He walks to the window, opens it and climbs to the top of the house, where a distance away he sees the Stone monster walking, he also sees two others jumping on top of buildings, so he did the same, till he figured out how to fly that is. He leaps up to jump…but doesn't know where to come down at, he was jumping from building to building randomly, but had no way of guiding himself.

'How am I supposed to get there, it's not like I'm going to land on some people,' boy, big mistake. He ends up tripping and falling on the two people he saw, "oops, sorry."

"No problem," the first person said. He was in a black leather like skin-tight suit with a belt attached to his back and cat ears, his eyes were fully green with slit black pupils, giving the appearance of a black cat, he also had blonde hair and a bell around his neck, "so both of you are the partners my Kwami told me about. Well it's nice to meet both of you, I'm...Chat Noir."

"I'm...Dargo Blaze," said Drake, or Drago. Then was the last person in the trio. She had dark blue hair, blue eyes, and was in a red with black spots Jump-suit with a mask matching the suit.

"I'm Ma-Ma-" she never finished, due to her trying to get her yo-yo off of Chat's staff, and ended up bonking him and Drago on the head with her yo-yo, "Madly clumsy, sorry."

"It's okay we're both getting used to this to, so no hard feelings," said Chat with a smile on his face. The three then see a building crash a distance away. Chat then uses his extendable staff and picks himself off the ground and lands on one of the buildings. Drago then does a great leap and lands next to Chat.

"Wait," the girl calls out, "where are you two going!?"

"To save Paris," they both exclaimed, then they jump from one building to another, with the girl following using her Yo-Yo. They soon reach the soccer field and Chat stops Stone Heart from squashing a student by getting in between them.

"Hey, it's not very nice to pick on people who are smaller than you."

"Yeah," Drago says as he lands.

"I guess you two are talking about yourselves," Stone Heart charges and tries to flatten the two, only to miss them because the keep on dodging. Chat then climbs up and whacks him on the back, but the Monster ends up growing in size.

"Where are you partners," Chat called out. The monster then gets what looks like a red line hit the monster right on it's head. Chat saw the line retract back to where it came from to see that it was a whip from none other than Drago. The Whip was red and the hilt was golden orange. But the Monster grows in size again. "Not helping!"

"I tried!" the monster then picks up one of the goals and throws it at the two, but it bounces of the ground and heads for a girl who was watching. Chat threw his staff, which extended and bounced the goal back saving the girl, but the two were caught in the monster's clutches due to being distracted. Suddenly, the girl from before appeared and came sliding through the Monster's leg, and pulled her yo-yo string tripping it, making it release Drago and Chat, who both tumbled into the other soccer net.

"Drago Blaze, Chat Noir, are you both okay?"

"Yes we're fine, thanks," assured Drago, "But what are we going to do?"

"Easy smash it," Chat was about to run till Drago and the girl grabbed his tail.

"Wait, haven't you both noticed that it gets bigger with every attack we do," the two male heroes nodded, "then we must think of something different if we want to win.

Different how," asked Chat.

"Umm...I don't know…"

"That's okay let's use our powers," Chat suggested, " _CATACLYSM!"_ A ball of dark energy appeared in his hand and with a final grasp of it he absorbed it's power, "I can destroy anything I touch," he then walks up to the last standing soccer goal. The other two tried to warn him, but he touched it, and it fell apart, "Okay now time to destroy this guy," Chat races up to him and touches the monster's foot...but nothing happened.

"He's done for," says Drago, and after that comment Chat was kicked back to the other two, "did you forget that once you use you power you only have five minutes till you return back to normal?"

"Sorry," Chat says, "got caught-up in the moment, looks like our powers are one time use."

"Well, it's my turn," the girl throws up her yo-yo, _"LUCKY CHARM!"_ Hearts came out of it and combined into a...wet-suit?

"Some superpower that is," said Chat.

"My Kwami said that we had to destroy the item that the akuma is hiding in," she looks at the monster, and sees that his right hand is still closed, "that's it, it must be in his hand." she then looks around her surroundings, and forms a plan, "Drago hold the wet suit," he did. She then ties her yo-yo around Chat's legs and swings him into the monster, which catches him, and did the same thing for Drago, "Alya the water." The girl from before who Chat saved turns the fasset and the wetsuit expands and releases Drago and a dark purple ball, and distracts the monster, then heroine steps on the ball and breaks it releasing a black butterfly. The rock monster then breaks apart, causing Chat to fall along with another boy, and the rocks behind them all vanished in a faint glow of light.

"Wow...she was amazing," Chat says about the heroine. The two then got up and walk toward the bug themed hero, "that was amazing."

"Your planning was perfect, and it got the job done," added Drago. Then all three of them did a fist bump.

"Pound it," they all said. Then they heard a warning beep from Chat's ring.

"Chat you better go, you wouldn't want someone finding out your secret identity," said the heroine.

"Right, I'll see both of you soon," he then turns to the girl, "especially you, M'lady." and with that he left using his extendable staff.

"I might as well go to Miss., I might make someone I know worry, but all three of use will meet again." he starts to walk off, "how about… 'Wings'," a pair of dragon wings appeared on his back, "sweet!" and with a mighty flap he was gone, leaving the newly named Ladybug to a deal with a fan and a akumitized victim. Drago flew over the city of Paris, and when he saw a dark alley, he landed and untransformed, "That was amazing, I can't believe that I'm a superhero."

"Drake, don't be say that here, someone might hear you," said Dracco.

"Sorry pal, I was a bit excited, now let's get back home and rest."

"I agree with you their partner." and the teen and Kwami were on their way back to their home. When they arrived they were greeted by Drake's Grandfather, who was surprised to see his grandson out due to the monster, but was glad when he was told that three heros stopped it, and he went upstairs to his bedroom, leaving a smiling old man. When they entered the room, Dracco came out from hiding in Drake's jacket, and they turned on the news to see their fight with Stone Heart. It was amazing how well they did, but the property damages are massive, oh well. Drake then receives a text on his phone from Adrien, asking is he saw then new, which Drake replied, 'Yes, did you see the superheroes?' the two then got into a texting conversation, from their day, to the heroes, to their own lives. After a while Adrien texted that he had something to do, so he bid Drake a farewell, leaving Drake and his Kwami to their thoughts, but Drake had a question.

"Dracco."

"Yes?"

"Who was your Miraculous wielder before me?" the dragon gave a hearty laugh at the question.

"Hmmm...it was King Tutankhamun, I think." Drake's jaw dropped.

"You knew King Tut?"

"Of course, though he did die while trying to protect a person from being killed themselves, he was kinda like you, but you are more special, every 'Dragon', no matter the name, was special, even you are." Drake smiled warmly at his Kwami.

"Thanks Dracco, I needed that."

"Drake!"

"Crap, it's grandpa, Dracco hide," the little dragon Kwami went into the jacket and hid there as the door opened.

"I have exciting news grandson."

"Really, what is it?" The old man smirked.

"I've decided to enroll you in public school," Drake cheered, "but you'll start in 3 days, understood."

"Yes grandpa, but I must ask, how were you able to get me in this late?"

"I have my ways." The man left. Then the news said that more stone monsters started to appear when people were going to start celebrating the three heros.

"I thought we defeated them?" Drake asked to no one.

"Did you catch the akuma," the Kwami asked. Drake had a weird feeling that he(Dracco) just said the samething as two others, but quickly dismissed it.

"...oh, OH. Oh no, we have to save everyone, again."

"But wait, only Ladybug can capture akumas and de-evilize(purify) them, without her you have no way of defeating them, plus she's the only one who can repair the damages caused during an attack."

"That would have came in handy earlier Dracco."

"Well you never asked during our question and answer time earlier." Dracco then felt something off, and it showed.

"Dracco, what's wrong?"

"It's Ladybug, she no longer wants to be the hero."

"How can you tell?"

"I'm a combination of both creation and destruction, remember? Which means I'm tied to both the earrings and ring, I can tell when one of them takes it off, and right now The chosen wielder to be Ladybug has rejected it."

"This is not good, what will me and Chat Noir do without her?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's call it a night for now." The two went to sleep, hoping something miraculous happens.

* * *

The next morning the news then shows that the monsters are actually frozen, but no one has any idea on what to do. And everyone in Paris is relying on the three superheroes to help save the day. The news then showed the original monster attacking with hostages, then Chat showed up, but he was having trouble. Not with just the first one, but more of them.

"Time to go, **Dracco, Ignite!"** after transforming Drago takes off to help one of his partners. Once he gets there he sees Chat trying to be grabbed at, so he flies down and grabs him.

" _Purr-_ fect timing my good draconic friend."

"Please Chat, don't become a punster."

"Why not, it's the _Cat's Meow._ "

"I will drop you back with them, and don't test me."

"Fine, but we have to do something to save the two girls." Drago, had an idea.

"I have a plan that will make the monster let go of them, but I need to drop you."

"What!?"

"Don't worry, it'll be on a building." he received a nod and places Chat on the closest building. Drago then flies back to the center, between all of the stone monsters.

'Oh no, I have to help him before he gets squashed,' thought the cat-themed hero. But what comes next will surprise him.

" _DRAGONFORCE!"_ energy surged around Drago, but his appearance didn't change what so ever, 'what gives?' a giant fist was about to come down onto him, he put his hand, hoping to weaken the impact, he closed his eyes bracing himself...but the only thing he felt was rock on his hands. He opened one eye to see that HE was holding the monsters fist while it was having a hard time trying to squash him, 'wow, so I have super strength,' "perfect," he latched onto the hand and spun it around, then released it into a group of another three stone monsters, sending them tumbling.

"WooHoo, way to go Drago,"Chat cheered, impressed by his partners feat of power. 'Where's Ladybug though?' The monsters that weren't laying on the ground attacked and one threw a car, but it missed and went straight for a person watching the ordeal. Luckily Chat used his staff to stop it from crushing her, but she was still trapped, and while doing that Chat and Drago were both caught in the monster's clutches. The were being brought down the street till they heard a familiar voice.

"Chat Noir your staff, extend it!" Ladybug tossed Chat his staff and he extended it to release both him and Drago, and before chat is squashed by a hand Ladybug uses her yo-yo to bring him to safety, "Sorry I'm late you guys." Drago landed next to her, which was on a light post.

"No problem, and I must say Lady, you have impeccable timing," assured Drago.

"And M'lady, have I ever told you to turn my world upside down?" Drago faced palms at Chat's question.

'Not only is he a punster, but a flirt too, talk about a double whammy.'

"Quite the joker aren't you," then three stone monsters appeared, "but your timing needs work, let's get out of here." she pulled Chat with her, and Drago was flying behind them and started hoping buildings after them(what do you expect, flying gets tiring, especially when you have wings, so he uses it when he needs it). His pendent showed that he had four minutes left before he detransform. But he did a quick reversion before they began to act.

"Wait don't we have to save them," asked Chat.

"Yes, but to save all of them, we go to the source," Ladybug said, looking at the largest Stone Heart that was on the Eiffel tower. Choppers circled it and the mayor threatened it because it held his daughter. It dropped her, but luckily Drago caught her while flying, and landed back on the ground and gave her to her father. Then thanks to the chief officer, Ladybug doubted herself again saying she should have caught the akuma the first time none of the stuff wouldn't have happened, Then Drago and Chat cheered her up by saying all the good she has done for others so far. Suddenly the original Stone Heart started to hack and cough, till a very large swarm of Akuma came out of him, also knocking him unconscious. The swarm turns into a face.

"People of Paris, listen carefully," the face said, shocking everyone present, "I am Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth?" the three heroes said in unison

"Ladybug, Chat Noir, Drago Blaze, give me the Ladybug earrings, Cat ring, and the Dragon pendant now," he ordered, "you've done enough damage to these innocent people." Ladybug, unlike everyone else, was clapping.

"Nice try HawkMoth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here, without you none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. HawkMoth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and you will hand us your Miraculous." she swings up to the face made of butterflies. "Time to De-evilize." she swings her yo-yo left and right, turning each butterfly back into what it once was, and soon the floating head was reduced to a single akuma, causing everyone to stare in disbelief. She then turns around back to everyone, "let me make this promise to you, no matter how wants to harm you, Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Drago Blaze will keep everyone safe." she then releases all the captured butterflies, which all scatter in a wave of white. And everyone cheered. But Stone Heart got back up and started to climb up the tower. The three heros follow, with Chat climbing, Lady swinging, and Drago flying.

"Hey Lady, how are we going to get his akuma and free the girl?"

"We bring them closer together, but first, _LUCKY CHARM,"_ and out came...a parachute. She puts it on and throws her yo-yo th the monster's arm and pulls it, making the hand come closer and causing the monster and the female hostage to kiss, which was so surprising to the monster, caused him to let go of both the rock and girl. Drago swoops down to catch the rock and throws it back up, where Ladybug catches it and brakes it. But when she's about to De-evilise the butterfly, the monster reverts back into a human and falls along with the girl hostage. Chat saved the boy, while Ladybug save the girl and caught the butterfly, and Chat deeply admired Ladybug for who she is 'under' the mask. "Bye-bye little butterfly." she then throw up her parachute, "Miraculous Ladybug," and the item turns into hearts(energy) that returned everything back to the way it was before the Stone monster attacked and all the stone people(Who Drago brought down from the tower) turned back to who they were. But the three heros knew that it was only the beginning. Chat's ring beeped signaling that he was almost out of time, and both Ladybug and Drago left, returning back to their homes.

* * *

The next two days were hectic for Drake, he was getting all the supplies he needed and getting all the gear he needs, including a new set of clothes. Right now he was in front of the school wearing a red short sleeve t-shirt, black pants, a black sleeveless hoodie, and was wearing his white scarf, and his pendent clung to his neck. He walked up the stairs, but only to be knocked down from behind by a girl who was running late.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she says franticly.

"Don't worry it's okay, but you should try to at least pay attention to what's in front of you though."

"Okay, wait, I haven't seen you around before?"

"That's because it's my first day, I was home-schooled by my grandfather."

"Oh...well*RING*oh no the bell, I'll see you later, uh…"

"Drake."

"Marinette." and with that Marinette left to her class, while Drake headed for the Principal's office.

Classroom

"Marinette, you were almost late again," said her friend Alya.

"I know, but I bumped into this boy accidentally on the way here."

"A boy!? Do tell."

"Well, he's nice, but not compared to," Marinette looks in front of her at the seat occupied by a blonde, "...Adrien." she says dreamily. Soon class started, but things turned unexpected.

"Today class we will be having a new student," she raised her voice, "You can come in now," and the door opened to reveal the boy Marinette meet earlier, but his arrival in the room caused Chloé, her friend Sabrina, and Adrien to gasp in shock.

"Hello, I'm Drake Feu Rouge, it's nice to meet all of you."

"D-D-Drake?" said person turns his head to see his best friend.

"Hey Adrien, how's it goin?"

"Drake?! What are you doing here I thought-"

"AHHH!" Chloé screamed in delight, "not only do we Adrien in our class, but now we have Drake, France's second top young model, right after Adrien." Drake, however, sighed saddly.

"Hi Chloé," he said, nonchalantly. Chloé then walks up to his side.

"So how are you doing today," she then takes notice of his old, yet still good-looking scarf, "and why are you wearing that piece of trash?" Drake narrowed his eyes slightly.

"This 'piece of trash' is a keepsake, as you should know."

"And why's that, a model like you shouldn't be wearing that."

"Chloé," Adrien called out to her.

"Yes Adriekins," Drake and Marinette both mentally gagged at that, but the latter was fuming also. Adriens asked her to come over and whispers something in her ear.

"That scarf was made by his mother, and it's the last thing he has of her before the accident happened," though Chloé was a brat(every single day of her life) she did, however, understand what Adrien was saying, "and you should remember that he doesn't like to bring it up at all." she 'humphed' and went back to her seat, with Sabrina at her side.

"Anyways, since there are no more seats, who would like to volunteer to share their seats?" Two hands went up, Chloé's and Adrien's, Drake steered clear of Chloé.

"I'll sit with Adrien and his friend." the teacher nods and Drake walks over to the desk. Adrien scoots over allowing Drake to sit down. "Thanks you guys, I don't want to sit next to her," he said pointing to his side.

"Don't sweat it," the other student says, "by the way, I'm Nino."

"Nice to meet you Nino, hope we become good friends." the two shook hands, and class resumed, 'my life has gotten even more interesting, finally.' He, Adrien, and Marinette all had small smiles on their faces, Life for them was looking great...unless it involves Chloé being a spoiled brat, and trying to swoon both Adrien and Drake, which always made Marinette fume in anger. But their adventures together was only the beginning.

* * *

 **Now it's the Lucky Trio, the ladybug, black cat, and dragon. My reason for having a dragon is because they are powerful creatures and it is said that they have the gift to create and destroy, which fits nicely with the other two heroes, though I would be surprised if their was a Dragon Miraculous in the show in later episodes. But, anyways, my character is based on fire itself, always glowing, yet can burn other with great intensity, it also helps that he has amber eyes, and his eyes turn the red-orange color that fire is when he transform. And my Kwami is named after the famous dragon constellation in the sky, which helped my idea even more. So, Review, follow, and favorite, and see everyone next chapter.**

 **P.S. Dracco has two c's because of something I found on the wiki(how all Kwamis have to have names that are chort and have two of the same letters in it's name).**

 **P.P.S. The O in Drago is long.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Bubbler

 **Yeah, from here on out all chapters will be named after their respective episode titles. That is unless it's a chapter made by yours truly.**

 **Disclaimer: Only own OC**

* * *

It was morning in Paris and everything was peaceful...well for most people, Drake was busy getting ready. Today was Adrien's birthday, but he couldn't find a suitable gift for his best-friend, but he was sure that Nino, his other best-friend, would help him find a solution to it….hopefully. Plus he wasn't all that worried, the only thing he wanted to focus on was school, crime fighting, and getting Marinette to open up to Adrien, man that girl had serious love issues. But what surprised him more was that Adrien was clueless about it, making this task even more harder. If only Adrien was more like Chat, though the cat-themed hero never knew when to flirt or crack a pun at the right time, they were different.

"Drake, hurry up, I want to eat something," complained his Kwami, Dracco.

"Hold your horses Dracco, I'm almost done," he came out in his regular attire with his signature scarf and pendant, which was already on his neck making sure to never take it off, "okay, now we can go down and eat." Dracco hid in Drake's hoodie, and they went down to the main level of the building. They were greeted by the scent of fresh bread, meaning his Grandfather has just came back from the bakery.

"Good morning grandson," the old man greeted.

"Morning Grandpa," Drake grabbed some of the bread, putting jelly on one, while leaving the other bare(for Dracco), "I'm in a rush, so I'll see you later okay."

"Okay, have a good day at school," and the boy and his hidden dragon Kwami exited the building.

"Master Fu, I must say, you picked the perfect wielder for the Dragon Pendent," said the man's Kwami, Wayzz, who came out of hiding as soon as the two formers left.

"I know, let's just hope he can bring Ladybug and Chat Noir together, like his last predecessor did in ancient Egyptian times. He may have been a king, but he still had plenty of freedom." The Kwami nods in agreement.

* * *

"I can't Believe your dad isn't throwing you a party...again," say Drake. The school day is halfway over and many people were leaving to go somewhere, while most had decided to stay or had something else to do.

"I agree, you should have fun and live a little, doesn't he see that," questions Nino.

"No, it's just a busy schedule as always," said Adrien, saddly. Nino however was upset and started to blow bubbles.

"Adrien, out of the few years I have known you, you have never had a party, it's either a busy schedule, or just you and me," said Drake, somewhat disappointed.

"Man, your dad is such a downer dude, could he try to let loose and lighten up a bit."

"No I'm sure he was always like that when he was young too," replied Adrien

"I can atest to that," added Drake.

"It's our B-day dude, isist on it."

"Nino, trust me, I've tried, and it wasn't worth, trust me."

"That's you bro, but I'm going to have a little convo with his dad."

"Yeah, I don't think that's a good idea Nino," said Adrien, "don't waste your time, he won't change his mind." Suddenly Marinette, comes out of nowhere while holding a seemingly flat blue box with a pink ribbon on it.

"Uh...hey," she says. The three guys looked each other.

"Hey," replies Adrien. Drake however was fighting the urge to push them together, and boy was it painstaking. The girl was too shy and clumsy, and the guy was very clueless. It took everysing fiber of his being to do absolutely nothing, that is till Chloé arrived and distracted him.

"I...uh...wanted to, uh...give you a…" Chloé pushed her out of the way, looking very annoyed.

"Happy Birthday Adrien," she says in a sickly lovey dovey tone. She then proceeds to kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks Chlo," replies Adrien. Said girl then looks to his right.

"And hello, Drake," she says in a slightly less lovey dovey tone, but still somewhat the very same, and very annoying.

"Hi." She then turns back to Adrien.

"Did you get the gift I sent you?"

"Uh...No."

"What!? Oh, the delivery guys. I bet it was to heavy so they had to go and get another guy to help. Those slackers. I'll make sure that they get it to you by tonight," she then kisses him on the cheek again, and walks towards Drake.

"And when your birthday rolls around I'll make sure to get you something very nice too." She kisses his cheek and leaves humming, with a small smile on her face. Nino punches both guys on the arms playfully, soon a Limo drives up.

"Later Nino, we both have a photo shoot," said Adrien. And with that, the two boys left Nino, and Marinette, who were looking sadly at Adrien. The Limo ride was somewhat dismal, and the shoot didn't take long afterwards. And after all that was done, Drake said bye to his friend and exited the mansion, heading home to finish his homework. On the way out he sees Marinette and Alya, who were delivering a present to Adrien. It even more of a struggle to not laugh at how she reacts, though it was already very hard to push her and Adrien together.

"Hey girls," his sudden appearance caused Marinette to nearly jump a foot in the air.

"Hey Drake, finished the shoot already?" asked Alya, who wasn't at all surprised by his sudden appearance.

"Yep, I was currently on my way home to finish up on my homework, what are you two doing here anyways?"

"I, uh...gave Adrien a present that I never had the chance to give him earlier," Marinette said, shyly.

"Well, I think he'll love it when he sees it, but anyways, I'll see you both this afternoon."

"Bye," they both said. He walked for a very short while till he bumped into another one of his friends.

"Nino, are you about to do what I think you are?"

"Yep, I'm going to get Adrien's dad to throw his son a party, and don't worry, I'll text you if he says yes."

'Doubtful,' "Okay, I'll see you later, and good luck." the two went their own ways, unknown to what's to come later that evening.

* * *

Back at Drake's home he has currently finished up his homework and was looking at the news. Nothing interesting was on so he just relaxed with his Kwami lying on his stomach doing the same thing...that is till the news showed something devastating. All the adults were in bubbles and were floating all the way up to the atmosphere, "Not good." Drake raced down stairs to see if his grandfather was anywhere to be seen, but it was only him, and his Kwami, "Oh no, we have to find out who's behind this. **Dracco, Ignite,"** after transforming Drago leapt from building to building in hopes of finding out who did this. He then comes to the Agreste Mansion, and he found a guy who calls himself the Bubbler DJing a party. He hops down on top of one of the ledges and is soon joined by Ladybug, "Hello Lady, you're here for the same reason too?"

"Yes, my family was taken," she says in a quiet stern voice.

"Same with me, but what do we do?" She thinks for a moment, but then sees Adrien dancing with Chloé and she was trying to kiss him, which made her upset.

"Oh there's no way I'm letting this happen, _LUCKYCHARM,"_ and out from her yo-yo came a...record?

"How is that going to help?" Ladybug then uses her Lucky sight to devise a plan. She then throws it and causes it to ricochet off of some objects, making it land on the player. When it lands and plays everyone starts dancing to the funky beat, while the Bubbler wanted to know who changed the music.

"Yours truly," she said, though only Drago heard her. Then her one minute warning on her Miraculous sounded, "I'll see you later Drago, just watch from a distance for now," and she hops away, leaving the Drago alone to watch till she comes back later. Soon after a while she returned after the Bubbler started to threaten the group of kids, and everyone noticed both Ladybug and Drago. First thing Ladybug did was stop the music with her yo-yo.

"Sorry Bubbler-," she starts

"-but the party's over," Drago finishes

"Why do you both have to be like that."

"You made all the adults disappear, that's why," she starts.

"And now you're imprisoning anyone who doesn't want to have fun," Drago finishes.

"You two will not mess up my party," he throws 4 bubbles at the two heros. Ladybug uses her yo-yo to stop two, and Drago uses his whip to stop the other two. And so start the battle. Bubbler throws a bubble and Ladybug tries to stop it, but only for her yo-yo to come bouncing back at her, then Chat shows up and swipes it into the air and out of the way.

"Looks like I made it just in time," he says.

"We had it under control you know," replies Drago, as a yo-yo hits Chat on the head, "but thanks." The Bubbler then throws a storm of bubbles at the three and they stop them from hitting themselves or each other. Soon the bubbles stop appearing, but the Bubbler snaps his fingers and the bubbles that weren't destroyed turned green and circled them. They couldn't do anything as the bubbles stuck to them and in about minute the three heroes were trapped in a giant bubble.

"Now give me your Miraculous before you all run out of air," Bubbler commanded.

"Not on your life pal," replied Drago.

"Why do you all have to be party poopers...just like adults."

"Kids need adults," said Ladybug, somewhat angry.

"False, kids need freedom, fun, to let loose and relax, while adults tell us what to do."

"But adults keep us kids safe, protected, and loved," said Drago, "they care for their kids and love them!"

"Most do," muttered Chat, though thanks to Drago's heightened senses(hearing, sight, smell, and for some reason taste) he heard, "but you must free the adults."

"Nope, never, and since you care so much about them why don't you three join them," The Bubbler then kicks the bubble in the air to have the heroes join the adults.

"We have to get down," says Drago. The Bubble starts to shrink, then Drago got an idea, "Chat, use your cataclysm."

"Couldn't you have said that about 500 feet ago," he retorted

"Chat hurry, we all can't stay stuck in here forever," says Ladybug, which gives Chat an idea and causes him to be happy, grins and wiggles his eyebrows up and down while looking at his lady.

"Not while I'm in here Chat," says Drago, "now hurry."

" _CATACLYSM,"_ Chat touches the bubble and it pops, making the trio fall to the ground. Then Drago holds onto the two and brings out his wings, then glides them to safety on the streets.

"Thanks Drago, now we have to get to his bubble sword, that's where the akuma might be," says Ladybug. Chat's rings beep.

"Yeah but we have to hurry." Chat says.

"Then what are we waiting for," the two others nods and the race back to the mansion. The Bubbler was however upset and wanted everyone to come out of hiding.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," Ladybug said, she and the guys have arrived with Chat squatting down on her right and Drago standing with his arms folded to her left.

"LADYBUG," Alya shouted happily, which got everyone in a much better mood and the started to chant her name.

"Sorry, but no one wants to party with you anymore Bubbler," added Drago.

"What's wrong with everyone, why do you all have to be such haters," the Bubbler then gets angry and puts all the other kids in bubbles.

"NO!" the three shouted, but what could they do. They watched helplessly as the bubbles floated into the air. Now Drago was mad, his eyes started to illuminate like real fire and he started to growl a bit.

"You're going to regret doing that," Drago snapped. The Bubbler, sensing danger, decided to leave and jumped from building to building with the three heroes in hot pursuit. They soon came to the Eiffel tower and the three heros climbed it to reach the akumitized villain. Chat's ring beeped showing it's one minute warning.

"Guys let's hurry before I change back soon," he shouts.

" _LUCKYCHARM,"_ and from Ladybug's yo-yo came a...wrench.

"So you're planning on going into the plumbing business?" both male heroes asked. The bubbler however took the chance to strike and was mainly focused on Chat while Ladybug used her Lucky sight to figure out a plan, which she did. She unscrewed an air pipe and it started to thrashing around all over the place.

"Drago, cover me," she said. Drago lept up and caught the attention from the Bubbler and was now his main focus. But when he threw bubbles they were scattered by the outcoming air from the pipe, and when he went to try again Ladybug used that moment to use her yo-yo to grab his bubble sword. She then broke it and tossed it to the ground, and the akuma came out, "no more evil doing for you little akuma," she readies her yo-yo, "it's time to de-evilise," she catches it, "Gotcha," then releases a white butterfly, "bye-bye little butterfly," she then throws up the spotted wrench, "Miraculous Ladybug!" and the object turned into energy and everything was restored to the way it was, with both adults and children alike being returned to their original spots. The bubbler then turns back into its victim, Nino.

"Pound it," they all fist bump. They all then went their separate ways for the day, while Drago stayed to explain and help a confused Nino back down the tower, and thankfully school was cancelled from the attack due to the lack of adults and timing of the attack. Later that day though, Drake and his Kwami were both bored and had nothing to do.

"Drake, is there anything that you do for fun," asked Dracco.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for my birthday to ask for a game console, so we have to wait a few months. Hopefully the TV has something to watch." the Kwami groaned sadly.

* * *

The next morning things were somewhat normal, but the strangest thing was that Marinette was on time and at the school when Drake showed up, she was also with Alya when she arrived.

"Morning girls-"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT FOR A WEEK!?" Chloé asked Sabrina, loudly and angrily. Sabrina then went to explain about how since there was no adults around the gift for Adrien was delayed, causing Chloé to fume and storm off into the school.

"Anyways, morning you two."

"Morning Drake," they both reply.

"Hey guys," the three turned around to see Adrien stepping out of his Limo, wearing a new blue scarf, which caused Marinette to quietly cheer in delight. He then walks up to Nino, and Drake soon walks up to them.

"Nice scarf Adrien, where'd you get it," asked Drake.

"It was a gift from my dad." Drake nods, but mentally he frowns. Drake knew that the scarf was made by Marinette, but he didn't press on that, he would let it slide...for Miranette's sake.

"Cool, well let's get going, we do have class in a few." the other two nod and the three walk up the steps, 'my life...is shaping to be something more.'

* * *

 **If anyone is wondering why I started with the Bubbler episode, it's because it actually aired before Stormy Weather in France, and I'm also following the actual episode guide. I have also been thinking of adding a few self made chapters/episodes, but it's still a maybe, plus I have to think of a good villain and a good way to stop them, which is not easy. So review, follow and favorite, and I'll see everyone next chapter.**


End file.
